


Bard's request

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Fall and Rise of the House of Durin [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Banishment of Fili, Defiant Fili, Dragon Sickness, F/M, M/M, Mad Thorin, Peacemaker Bard, Wronged Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku





	Bard's request

Bard slept fitfully beside his Elven wife that first night in Dale, who was weary from her labours tending to ill and injured.

 

Legolas had left them to ride for Thranduil’s Halls to request the aid that the refugees of Esgaroth once they were in sight of the ruined city of their forebears.

 

Tauriel had a long memory that the men of Laketown did not; Thranduil would not aid the Refugees of Erebor who came to him fleeing Smaug. Niece of Thranduil she was and she saw her Uncle with clearer eyes then her cousin. Thranduil was cold-hearted since the passing of her aunt, Sindarian and Silvan elves never saw eye to eye.

 

Silvan were content to roam the forest and sing, wishing to live as they had for ages long past.

 

Sindarian elves, the remnants of the Teleri who tarried and once were the subjects of Elwë Singoll, were more likely to build kingdoms and to fortify them.

 

Not like the Noldor, of whom the Lady Galadriel was numbered among of them, they were those who would build both for beauty and for war. They were the mightiest of the Eldar, the ones who stood the strongest in the Dark Years and in the years before the War of Wrath. They were held by oaths, treaties and promises more so then their Sindarian and Silvan kin…

 

Thranduil avoided trouble at all cost, he shut his gates against the evil that troubled the world and unless it came to him he gave no aid to the battles fought for the fate of the world. They only fought the spiders to safeguard their people from them...

 

She trusted more in the sons of Elrond and the plausible benevolence of Thorin if he had indeed conquered the dragon and set claim to Erebor.

 

Even the word of Thorin she mistrusted, for she saw a darkness in the mountain that she felt was going to doom them.

 

Tauriel worried for her patients and those who would suffer more from winter that was quickly approaching them.

 

When Bard woke, he ate nothing as he searched out Elrohir and asked him to lend him his horse.

 

Elladan was just returning with more wood, “I have reason to want to see Erebor. I will come with you.”

 

They passed Alfrid who sat upon the steps leading down to a balcony.

 

Bard frowned, “How passed the night?”

 

The weasel of a man sneered at Elrohir and Elladan, “All quiet…nothing gets past me.”

 

Elladan sniffed, “Except for the host that Thranduil had led from Mirkwood. Legolas has returned.”

 

Alfrid flinched, flying to his feet to stare over the rail of the balcony.

 

True was Elladan’s claim, for they found from that vantage point that streets of Dale that was were filled with marching Elven foot soldiers, behind them came Thranduil riding on an great elk with a rank of mounted elves and among them was Legolas.

 

Their companion for part of the flight from Esgaroth seemed chastised but not repentant.

 

“Who is leader here?” Thranduil snapped.

 

Bard sighed, as he walked onto the balcony. “I suppose I am. The Master is perished and the people have turned to us.”

 

“Us?” Thranduil glared.

 

“The Lady Tauriel.” Elrohir said with smugness, “Your niece has proved to be quite the leader and healer.”

 

“You have seduced my niece from my side?” Thranduil hissed.

 

Bard flinched, “No my Lord Thranduil I never sought that and she has never put her loyalty to you second.”

 

“Where is she?” an elf Bard recognized as one of Legolas’ brothers but he remembered not which.

 

The doors of the Great Hall were flung open, Tauriel stepped out onto the steps outside, “I am here.”

 

“Why have you sided with these men?” Thranduil scowled.

 

Tauriel frowned, “Why not? Have the elves of the Greenwood turned coward? The people of Esgaroth traded with us, they were in need of assistance. What could I but help? Arwen and Galadriel would do no less.”

 

“You are not the daughter of Lord Elrond Halfelven nor are you the Ladyof Lothlorien.” Thranduil snapped.

 

“No I am merely your niece and I wished to so what I could to save them.”

 

“The fact that you have a family here escapes me not, Legolas was a part of this was he not? You have always been close…I was sure that the closeness in blood would keep you loyal.”

 

Tauriel stiffened, “I am loyal! My heart turned of its own accord, just as Lúthien and Idril did.”

 

“For this you will die.” Thranduil spat.

 

“When that comes, it comes but I have not yet chosen a mortal life.” Tauriel shrugged, “Nor have my children, I will support their choice just as Gil-galad did the choices of Elrond and Elros. They are wise for their years and there is much of the Eldar in them.”

 

“Father,” Legolas said sharply.

 

“Silence, you have kept much from me. Surrounding yourself with those loyal to you, hiding the marriage of Tauriel to an Edain and even children from that accursed union.” Thranduil sneered.

 

“Would you begrudge the existence of my father?” Elrohir snarled.

 

“Do not compare the offspring of this fallen elf to that of Dior, Elwing and Eärendil. She is nothing compared to Lúthien and Idril.” Thranduil spat.

 

“Whether they are destined to be become what our father has remains to be seen.” Elladan said calmly. “I believe we have more important matters to discuss.”

 

“Yes, as to how to gain repayment from the lying Naugrim scum.” Thranduil muttered darkly. “He returned until the accursed mountain and has within property of mine that was not returned ere the dragon came.”

 

“He promised us payment in return for what aid we could spare. We are near destitute and without the aid that he can give us, we will never survive the coming winter. Laketown is burnt, Dale is a ruin and we have nothing but what we could carry.” Bard frowned, “Elladan was going to ride to Erebor to talk with Thorin to ask him to keep his word.”

 

“The word a Naugrim is not to be trusted, Elven memories are long. We remember that the faithless misbegotten creatures killed our great king Elwë Singoll.”

 

“Thorin is of Durin’s folk not those who were from Norgrod!” Elrohir fumed, “He and his kin are honourable.”

 

Thranduil’s smile was cold. “If you believe that then prove it. Ride out to Erebor and see if he will keep his word.”

 

“Is it fair to judge Thorin by your actions father?” Legolas spoke rashly.

 

“Silence, were you not my son I would banish you.”

 

Legolas shrugged, “I stayed because of Tauriel, were you to banish either of us I am sure that I could find a home with one of the other Elven strongholds.”

 

“They would risk war?”

 

“Father you don’t believe in war.” Legolas snorted.

 

“I don’t believe that they will risk it.”

 

“My father has never bowed to you Thranduil.” Elrohir hissed.

 

“Go prove your precious Naugrim will keep their word.” Thranduil growled.

 

Elladan stormed leapt from the balcony, “Come Bard, let’s away from this place.”

 

Bard followed him via a less dangerous way, mounting on the horse belonging to Elladan’s twin.

 

They rode out of Dale along the old road that led from the ruined city of men to the ruined city of the dwarves.

 

The closer they drew to Erebor the more visible the gate of the mountain kingdom was…

 

Bard’s heart sank.

 

They had built up a great wall, barricading them it.

 

Elladan whispered, “No…it wasn’t there yesterday…why would they build it?”

 

“I must know!” Bard spurred Elrohir’s horse faster but not viciously.

 

An arrow landed in front of Bard’s borrowed horse bringing both himself and Elrohir to a stop.

 

Bard’s face was full of betrayal, “Thorin why do you do this? I took you into my home! We shared what we could. We come in need; for Orcs destroyed our town they burnt it to the ground. We have nothing! Once more we are cast out into the world homeless. You promised to repay us for our aid. We ask only for a fair repayment.”

 

“Repayment? When the cost of stabling our ponies bankrupted us?” Thorin sneered.  

 

“My people did not have the benefit of a strong leader, we had a corrupt one that we were bound to. He prospered while we starved; while our homes burned he fled with our gold. We don’t even have that to help us rebuild. Winter is coming let us winter with you. We will help rebuilt Erebor, in spring we will move back to Dale. We will pay you the money you give us to help rebuild Dale. We are fishermen, basket weavers and barrel makers; we know nothing of stone. It has been generations since we lived in a city of stone rather then a town made from wood. We are willing to learn, teach us! Let us bring back the golden days of Dale and Erebor together!” Bard begged.

 

“Why does the elf ride with you?” Thorin snorted.

 

“He wished to see for his own eyes that your quest was fulfilled.” Elladan replied.

 

“Thorin please, I wish to have peace between us!” Bard called back.

 

“Begone! We want no beggars here.” Thorin barked.

 

Then Fili shouted, “Wait! Uncle the Orcs were likely following us. Let me pay them. You promise and I would not have it said that Thorin was not honourable and broke his word.”

 

“What of the Elven soldiers? What does Thranduil come for that he rides as one to war?” Thorin hissed.

 

“He said that there is a piece that he paid for and was not delivered ere the dragon came.” Elladan shrugged as if it mattered not.

 

Nothing could be heard in Erebor aside from indistinct mutterings even to Elladan’s sharp ears.

 

Then to their surprise they heard Thorin shout to throw someone out of Erebor, then Bilbo and Fili were lowered by rope to the foot of the barricaded broken gates.

 

Bard stared at them as they walked down the bridge from Erebor towards Dale, “We heard shouting but what is happening Erebor?”

 

“Bilbo and I offered to pay for your requests with our share of the treasure. Uncle didn’t like that. He has insulted my One and I will not forgive unless he apologises. We are now as destitute as you. I have nothing but what I carry on my person.” Fili said gruffly.

 

Bard gaped at him, “You were cast from Erebor for offering to pay his debt?”

 

“My Uncle is not himself, yet he has gone too far.” Fili spat, “If he thinks my wrath is terrible, just wait until my mother learns he was disowned me and cast me from Erebor like a thief. I only came on this quest for love of my uncle who has been like a father to me; I do not really remember my father. Now I am banished, I am lost to my people…”

 

“You are welcome to come with me.” Bilbo said holding his hand, “If we can get to the Shire then we can share Bag End together.”

 

Bard was still stunned as he pulled Fili up with him on Elrohir’s horse.

 

Likewise, Elladan pulled Bilbo up onto his horse, his gaze upon Erebor was pained and he clutched a ring upon a chain.

 

They rode back to Dale sick at heart.

 

Where Thraunduil treated Fili and Bilbo with contempt, disbelieving their tale.

 

Yet Bard, Tauriel, Elladan and Elrohir believed…

 

What little could be shared was shared…

 

Bilbo helped Tauriel with the ill and injured to earn his keep…

 

While Fili helped sharpen the weapons that the refugees of Laketown had, he wasn’t a blacksmith by trade but he knew the fundamentals, which was more then others could claim.

 

They seemed desperate to prove to the refugees of Laketown and the elves of Mirkwood that they were trustworthy even if Thranduil called them liars or worse spies.

 

It was as if Fili and Bilbo knew that their current companions who were their only hope of surviving a winter…

 

Because all of Bilbo’s and Fili’s belongings where still yet in Erebor and sundered from them. Fili was beyond lucky that he had strapped on his swords before he had been thrown from Erebor or he would be unarmed…

 

 

 


End file.
